Retiensmoi !
by Huddypowa
Summary: Hotch et Émilie entretiennent une relation ambiguë depuis plusieurs mois, mais ils n'arrivent pas à passer à l'étape au-dessus. Entre disputes, malentendus et chagrin, trouveront-ils enfin le courage pour faire face à leurs sentiments ? One-Shot


**Résumé** : Hotch et Émilie entretiennent une relation ambiguë depuis plusieurs mois, mais ils n'arrivent pas à passer à l'étape au-dessus. Entre disputes, malentendus et chagrin, trouveront-ils enfin le courage pour faire face à leurs sentiments ?

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Established Relationship (enfin plus ou moins)

**Rating** : K+ (vraiment rien de méchant)

**Disclaimer** : No money, not mine, just fun !

**N/B** : Oula, ça doit bien faire une année que je n'ai plus rien posté ! Mais ça a été dur de m'intéresser à nouveau ship après l'arrêt de Lie To Me. Jusqu'à ce que je me trouve une nouvelle fascination obsessive pour le couple Hotch/Émilie que j'adore. Alors après avoir lu de nombreuses fics à leur sujet, j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de me lancer. Hope you'll like it !

* * *

><p><strong>Retiens-moi !<strong>

Réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil, Hotch s'étira de tout son long. Il sentait le sommeil quitter lentement son esprit. Il tendit son bras de l'autre côté du lit et trouva la place vide… comme d'habitude. Mais pourquoi était-il surpris ? Qu'attendait-il ? Les règles avaient été posées dès le départ. Pas d'attache…

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer qu'un jour, peut-être, elle s'ouvrirait à lui et le laisserait entrer dans sa vie.

Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Il s'était promis de ne pas tomber amoureux. Pas d'elle… il ne pouvait pas. Il était son supérieur, il y avait des règles contre ce type de relations. Mais elle était si forte, si gentille, si têtue, si courageuse, si belle, si… parfaite !

Il s'extirpa de ses draps à regret, enfila un caleçon, un T-shirt, un vieux jogging et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Jack n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il voudrait donc manger, se laver les dents et ensuite Hotch devrait l'emmener à l'école. Et lui… et bien lui, il irait au travail. Il remplirait des dossiers, signerait des rapports, étudierait des cas et il la verrait… elle… Emilie Prentiss. La femme qui partageait sa vie… non, plutôt son lit, et ce depuis maintenant presque deux mois. Tout était allé très vite. Des cas qui s'enchaînaient, des longues nuits d'insomnies, des discussions dans l'avion, des verres pris au bar du coin, des effleurements en prenant l'ascenseur, un regard appuyé après une semaine éprouvante… et finalement, un soir ordinaire, ils étaient restés au bureau tard, tous les deux, juste tous les deux. Ils avaient partagé des souvenirs, versé une larme en se remémorant ces étapes difficiles que leur infligeait la vie. Puis, sans réfléchir, ne savant comment la réconforter, il s'était penché vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'est précisément à ce moment, qu'elle tourna ses yeux embués de larmes dans sa direction. Quelques secondes passèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et leur baiser devint passionné.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, il s'était juré que, plus jamais, une telle chose ne devait se reproduire. C'était mal. Mais pourtant c'était si bon. Ce simple baiser avait ravivé en lui une flamme qui s'était éteinte depuis de nombreuses années… la passion, le désir, l'envie. Et c'est donc sans surprise que, ne pouvant résister à cette attraction, il s'était laissé aller à ses pulsions. Émilie, elle aussi, s'était abandonnée à la chaleur de ses bras.

Très rapidement des limites avaient été posées et presque immédiatement transgressées. Ils ne se faufileraient pas en douce dans la chambre de l'autre durant un cas, ils ne s'embrasseraient pas au bureau, ils ne coucheraient pas ensemble alors que Jack dormait dans la pièce d'à-côté et surtout, SURTOUT ils ne s'attacheraient pas. Autant de règles vaines qui avaient été enfreintes.

À présent. Il était perdu. Où en étaient-ils ? Que voulait-elle ? Que voulait-il ?

Il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers son bureau, espérant ne pas la croiser et par la même occasion, il mettrait peut-être un terme à toutes ces pensées qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Peine perdue. Elle était assise à sa place, feuilletant un rapport. C'est à ce moment qu'elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle plissa les sourcils, perplexe devant son air confus. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Il l'observa quelques instants en silence, ne laissant rien transparaître de son débat intérieur. Il hocha finalement la tête et reprit la direction de son bureau.

Mais à peine s'était-il assit qu'elle passait déjà le seuil de sa porte, la refermant derrière elle. Elle posa ses poings sur son bureau et se pencha légèrement afin d'être à sa hauteur.

« Quoi ? » lui lança-t-elle simplement. « Rien. » répondit-il en se laissant aller contre son fauteuil. « Rien Émilie, tout va bien ». Elle se redressa et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Hotch l'observa en silence, perplexe. Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait envie de faire évoluer les choses entre eux. Peut-être en avait-elle marre de n'être que la fille avec qui il passait ses nuits. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et leva la tête dans sa direction. « Je ne peux plus faire ça. » lâcha-elle. Elle attendit une réaction de sa part qui ne semblait pas venir. « Cette relation ne nous mènera nul part » précisa-t-elle. « Tu comprends ? Aaron ? ».

Il ne la quitta pas du regard. C'était donc ça ? Elle voulait tout arrêter ? Elle voulait le laisser tomber, lui, Jack et leurs soirées pizzas devant la télévision. Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Une femme comme Émilie avec un vieux bougre comme lui. Mais qui tentait-il de convaincre ? Ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas être réciproques.

Elle croisa les bras autour de sa taille en signe de défense, attendant impatiemment la tornade qui allait s'abattre sur elle. « Ok » lâcha-t-il avant de remettre le nez dans son rapport. Ok ? Sérieusement ? Non ce n'était pas Ok, pas du tout. Il était détruit de l'intérieur. Mais il ne lui montrerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas lui, Aaron Hotchner, l'homme au cœur de pierre.

Elle le fixa quelques instant ébahie devant tant de froideur. Des larmes avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux. Elle hocha de la tête, ouvrit la porte et sortit du bureau, sortit de sa vie ou plutôt de son lit comme il l'avait remarqué tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis leur rupture. Si on pouvait appeler cela une rupture puisqu'au final, ils n'avaient jamais réellement formé un couple. Hotch vivait très mal la situation mais à sa surprise, Émile semblait encore plus malheureuse que lui. Il n'y comprenait rien. Après tout, cela avait été sa décision. C'est elle qui avait choisi de mettre un terme à leur histoire.<p>

Il avait remarqué, comme tout le reste de l'équipe, qu'Émilie avait perdu du poids, que des cernes profondes lacéraient son visage et que son morale était en chute libre. Gracia et JJ avaient tout tenté pour lui redonner le sourire, même si elles ne savaient pas pourquoi leur amie était si mal en point. En effet, Hotch et Émilie avaient convenu que leur relation devait rester secrète sans quoi leur carrière s'en verrait menacée. Bien qu'ils aient failli se faire prendre à plusieurs reprises par leurs collègues, ils avaient toujours réussi à cacher leur liaison.

Hotch était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un coup frappé contre sa porte le tira de sa rêverie. « Entrez » somma-t-il. Rossi apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte et entra timidement dans la pièce. « Aaron. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ». Hotch fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Mais pourquoi son ami arborait cet air si grave ? Qu'avait-il à lui annoncer ? « Je t'écoute » lâcha-t-il enfin. Rossi gigota d'une jambe à l'autre pendant un moment avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « C'est à propos d'Émilie… » Hotch le fixa du regard, attentif et inquiet. Cela ce pourrait-il qu'il soit au courant ? Non, ils avaient fait attention !

« … Je m'inquiète pour elle. On s'inquiète tous pour elle. Elle semble dévastée… je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Hotch ? Tu n'as rien remarqué ? » Il s'enfonça un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise, se sentant mis à nu. « Oui, je… oui elle m'a semblé différente. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse Dave ? » Rossi soupira avant de reprendre. « Pour un profiler, il me semble que tu es bien aveugle parfois, Aaron. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Émilie est amoureuse de toi. Et je ne parle pas d'une petite amourette. Je pense que cela peut avoir un lien avec l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Tu devrais aller lui parler. Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais-le pour moi » Hotch fronça les sourcils devant la déclaration de son ami. Comment pouvait-il affirmer cela avec tant de conviction ? Émilie ne l'aimait pas, elle avait rompu. ELLE avait rompu et non lui. Donc elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui. Non, Dave devait se tromper. « Rossi, je… je ne crois pas. Non, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Je l'aurais remarqué. » Dave s'avança jusqu'à poser la paume de ses mains à plat contre le bureau. « Bien sûr que tu l'as remarqué. Mais tu es trop borné pour l'admettre. Les règles, les qu'en dira-t-on, la loi de non-fraternisation… tu n'as jamais voulu voir la vérité en face. Toi aussi Aaron tu es amoureux d'elle mais trop peureux pour l'admettre. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette situation a pris trop d'ampleur. Il faut que vous résolviez ce problème et rapidement avant que cela n'empiète sur nos relations de travail. » Hotch hocha la tête pensif. Dave avait raison sur un point. La situation était devenue ingérable, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Il devait lui parler. Il le ferait. « Ok. Je lui parlerai ». Dave sembla satisfait par cette réponse. Il tourna les talons et parti en direction de la porte avant de s'arrêter dans l'embrasure et de se retourner. « Oh et Aaron, une dernière petite chose… si cette discussion devait prendre une tournure heureuse... je voudrais que tu saches que l'équipe et moi-même ne serions pas contre le fait de vous voir en couple. Vous avez droit au bonheur. Vous le méritez. Penses-y ! » Hotch acquiesça silencieusement et murmura un inaudible merci. En effet, peut-être que cette histoire pourrait donner lieu à une fin heureuse. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, couché seul dans son lit, Hotch contemplait l'obscurité de sa chambre, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Sa conversation avec Dave tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et si son ami avait raison ? Et si Émilie était simplement perdue, apeurée ? Après tout, il ne lui connaissait pas d'histoire d'amour qui avait fonctionné sur le long terme. Peut-être était-elle simplement effrayée par le fait de s'engager avec quelqu'un ? Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de parler de cela avec elle. Il s'était arrêté au fait qu'elle ne désirait pas s'attacher sentimentalement. Pourtant, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'un tel comportement cachait souvent une peur d'être rejetée.<p>

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Hotch s'extirpa de ses draps et commença à faire les cents pas dans son salon. Il avait terriblement envie de lui parler, de tirer toute cette histoire au clair, d'être sûr qu'elle ne regrettait pas leur séparation. Car elle lui manquait. Affreusement. Il détestait le sentiment de solitude qu'offraient des draps froids et un lit vide au réveil. Non, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait lui parler… maintenant ! Il attrapa ses vêtements, les enfila en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers de son appartement en direction de sa voiture. Après tout, Jack passait la nuit chez un ami et l'heure n'était pas si avancée que ça. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 1h32 du matin. Tout compte fait il était très tard. Il réfléchi quelques secondes, la main sur la portière de sa voiture. Non, il voulait lui parler maintenant, peu importe l'heure. Même si cela pouvait paraître égoïste, il ne pouvait pas vivre une minute de plus dans le doute, cela le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il démarra donc le moteur de sa voiture et roula en direction de l'appartement d'Émilie. La route lui était familière. Il avait passé de nombreuses soirées chez elle durant ces deux derniers mois. Et il avait pour habitude de rentrer dormir tard chez lui le soir, car ils avaient conclu un pacte. Pas d'attache. Cela signifiait donc qu'il était interdit de dormir ensemble. Mais Aaron se moquait bien de ce fichu pacte à présent.

Il arriva rapidement au pied de son immeuble et enjamba à grands pas les quelques marches qui menaient à son palier. Mais arrivé devant sa porte d'entrée, il se figea. Comme tétanisé, il n'osait pas sonner. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il avait la sensation d'étouffer. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et frappa trois coups vifs sur la porte. Il attendit patiemment mais aucun bruit ne témoignait de la présence d'Émilie dans l'appartement. Il frappa à nouveau et vit la lumière s'allumer. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

Elle se tenait devant lui, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis et à moitié ouverts. « Émilie, il faut qu'on parle » lança-t-il. Et le fixa un instant, perplexe. Il décida de s'inviter dans son appartement puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas proposé. Il marcha jusqu'à sa cuisine et s'arrêta pour prendre appui contre le comptoir. Il l'entendit fermer la porte dans le couloir et s'avancer lentement jusqu'à lui. « Il est 2 heures du matin » constata-t-elle simplement. « Oui, je suis au courant. Cela ne pouvait plus attendre ». Il l'empoigna doucement par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers son salon. Il l'incita ensuite à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle lui obéit sans poser de questions. « Je… je ne sais pas par où commencer. » Émilie hocha de la tête. « Par le début, ça serait bien » lui proposa-t-elle. Il lui sourit timidement et réfléchi à la bonne façon d'aborder le sujet. « Tu n'es pas heureuse. » Elle leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Il poursuivi. « Depuis que tu as rompu avec moi, tu sembles… je ne sais pas… perdue et triste. » Émilie le fixait sans rien dire. « La situation est devenue ingérable, aussi bien pour toi que pour moi. Enfin je veux dire… Regarde-toi ! Regarde-nous ! » Elle ouvrit la bouche voulant répliquer quelque chose en signe de protestation. Mais Hotch la devança. « Et ne me mens pas, toute l'équipe a remarqué que tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme. Dave est même venu me parler. Il pense que tu es amoureuse de moi. C'est ironique tu ne trouves pas ? » Il la fixa un instant, attendant sa réponse. « En quoi cela est ironique Aaron ? » Hotch haussa les épaules « Eh bien, je ne sais pas ? Peut-être parce que tu as rompu avec moi il y a une semaine ? », Émilie pouffa doucement de rire. Hotch ni comprenait plus rien. Se moquait-elle de lui ? « Et donc, si je comprends bien, pour toi quand une personne décide de rompre cela veut forcément dire qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse ? Tu ne vois vraiment aucune autre explication possible ? » Le questionna-t-elle. Hotch prit un moment pour réfléchir. Mais où voulait-elle en venir ? « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Émilie ? » Elle lui sourit d'un sourire triste et posa sa main sur la sienne. « Ce que je veux dire Aaron, c'est que je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi... mais plutôt le contraire. » Il était perdu. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être avait-elle simplement eu peur de s'engager ? « Alors pourquoi ? » Elle le fixa d'un regard perçant qui le déstabilisa. « Je… j'avais l'impression d'empiéter sur ta vie. Toi et Jack vous êtes si proches tous les deux, je me sentais de trop parfois. Bien sûr, j'ai remarqué tous les efforts que tu as fait pour m'intégrer et je sais que Jack m'apprécie. Mais, je ne sais pas… j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu la sensation que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que j'avais transgressé notre pacte de non-attachement. J'avais peur que tu me dises que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie, que tu me quittes. J'avais peur d'être seule à nouveau. Alors j'ai décidé de partir avant que tu ne le fasses. » Émilie baissa ses yeux embués de larmes. Elle était triste et mal à l'aise.

C'était donc ça ? Elle avait cru qu'il voulait la quitter ? Il lui releva doucement le menton afin qu'elle puisse lire le remord dans son regard. « Émilie, je suis sincèrement désolé si je t'ai donné la sensation que tu étais de trop. C'est juste que j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps avec le bureau. Je m'excuse si tu as eu l'impression que je te délaissais, ce n'était pas mon intention » elle lui sourit timidement et posa sa main contre sa joue. « Je crois que je suis prête à m'engager sérieusement. J'espère que c'est aussi ce dont tu as envie ? » Il l'a vit retenir sa respiration durant quelques secondes. Elle attendait sa réponse. Elle était terrorisée. « Oui. Oui c'est aussi ce que je veux. J'en ai marre de jouer. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça Émilie et je te promets de m'impliquer d'avantage dans notre relation à l'avenir. » lui répondit-il sincèrement. « Et je te promets de ne plus te quitter sans raison. Je veux que nous soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, que nous n'ayons plus peur de dire ce que nous ressentons et que nous arrêtions de nous cacher. » Déclara-t-elle. Il acquiesça sans hésiter. Oui, il avait envie d'être avec elle. Il avait envie de se réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés, de la regarder jouer avec son fils, de l'entendre chanter Elvis Presley en faisant la cuisine. Il voulait vraiment toutes ces choses, il en était sûr, il était prêt.

Il se pencha doucement contre elle et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle fermait toujours les yeux. Il s'appuya doucement contre elle et la fit basculer sous lui. Oh oui, elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et l'entendit soupirer de contentement. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui massa la nuque. Il s'empara alors à nouveau de ses lèvres et l'embrassa plus intensément. Elle lui répondit sans hésitation et entrouvrit la bouche pour le laisser entrer.

Hotch sentait qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Il décida donc se redresser et de lui tendre la main. Elle se leva à son tour et sentit les bras de son amant la soulever. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Au moment où il la déposa sur le lit, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et murmura à son oreille : « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ». Hotch haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette question soudaine. Il la contempla un instant. Elle était allongée sous lui. Ses yeux étaient brillant de désir, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et il sentait sa poitrine se soulever lentement contre son torse. Il fut pris d'une vive émotion. Mon Dieu, elle lui coupait le souffle. Mais comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça durant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu aussi longtemps ? « Je t'aime Émilie ». Elle lui sourit et l'attira contre elle.

_The End._

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'était donc mon premier One-Shot sur Criminal Minds. C'est important pour moi que vous me donniez votre avis afin de m'améliorer. En tous cas, j'espère que j'ai su coller plus ou moins à l'univers de la série et que j'ai été fidèle aux personnages (dans la mesure du possible bien sûr !).<p>

Alors laissez-moi un petit commentaire ! Cela me donnera sûrement envie d'écrire d'autres fics sur ce couple !


End file.
